Electrical work apparatuses, in particular battery operated work apparatuses such as hedge trimmers, chain saws, brushcutters, blower apparatuses or the like require an operating switch, realized as an electrical switch, for putting the work apparatus into operation. This electrical switch is usually disposed close to an actuating element of the work apparatus, to enable the switch-on point of the switch to be easily matched to the actuation stroke of the actuating element.
An operating switch disposed close to an actuating element of the work apparatus necessitates an electrical wiring to the battery pack and the control unit. The termination of the wiring is usually effected via cable lugs, which, owing to loosening, oxidation or suchlike influences, can constitute fault sources.
If the operating switch is disposed with a greater spacing in relation to an actuating element, then lever arrangements or suchlike operative connections are necessary for the mechanical actuation of the operating switch. In this case, it must be ensured that the necessarily existing tolerance chain be kept small, in order that a predefined stroke position of the actuating element is assigned to a reproducible switch-on point of the operating switch.